Colors Of Our Nation Freedom Ain't Free
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Through the fire, Out of the smoke two young souls rise from the ashes and they are never ever the same . Robbie, Andre,Tori Trina learn what made Cat and Jade what they are. In honor of 911 We Remember.
1. Chapter 1 Tori's House

**Colors Of Our Nation**

**Freedom Ain't Free**

**Andre's p. o . v**

Seven-teen year old Tori Vega was pacing around the room looking very nervous as she addressed us.

_So I bet your all wondering why I called you in here today_

All I was wondering was when would everyone leave us and when could I be alone with her? I had been practicing all day just how I would say to Tori when I finally got her alone.

Cat's voice rung out high and shrill penetrating my thoughts about how amazing Tori looked standing there in a cut off pair of blue jean shorts that had some shreds hanging but clung to her amazing hips and butt looking well simply amazing and a Grey tank saying Hollywood Arts on it in red purple and yellow letters. The top clung to her breasts making them look perky and full. I licked my lips Damn Tori looked hot. Damn Cat was being so annoying … her bouncing was irrational and dizzying.

_Yay Beck's here Andre!_

_Yes I know lil red we picked him up remember?_

Seven-teen year old Catrina " Cat" Valentine looked thoughtful as if she was trying to remember as she twirled her hair. With no answer forthcoming I turned to Tori the faster she told everyone the faster we could be alone.

_So was up Tori? _

_Yea Cutie why did we get summed by cop cars in the middle of the night? _

Six-teen year old Robbie **Shapiro** replied looking at Tori as his Puppet Rex looked her over.

_That was kind of cool though nice touch Vega _

Jade West who's Seven-teen grinned as she sharpened her scissors I saw Tori's Dad LAPD Officer David Vega watching her nervous. Tori backed away from her bumping into my chest grinning. I took a nervous breath and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned to me looked at my hands please don't push them away I prayed silently. When she smiled and leaned back into them I could of pumped my fist in the air but I played it cool. Her voice is like honey and I wanted to lap it all up so I paid close attention as she talked.

_Uh Thanks Jade well okay _

She took a deep breath what did she have to be so nervous about ? She is drop dead gorgeous with her thin firm body her sparkling eyes and long thick brown hair. Her sweet kissable lips...Damn Andre chill.

_Hey you guys wanna know what frogs drink?_

Cat's voice again why does she keep talking? What did we really care what frogs drink? Okay I'll play along it's not Cat's fault she's so innocent I mean she is sweet and I would have time with Tori later.

_Let me guess rip-cola_

_No Andre that's silly whoever heard of rip-cola?_

I shrugged as she giggled replying

_They drink Croaka-cola get it cause frogs go...Croak Croak..._

Cat giggled so much she fell on the couch laughing. Robbie jumped up cheering

_Yay were telling Frog jokes I got one what is the thirstiest frog in the world?_

We all stared at him why did Cat have to start these jokes this could go on forever.

_The ones that drink Canada dry cause we all know about those Canadians_

Beck who was siting on the counter looking at his cell looked up shrugging like what the heck as he called out.

_Hey what's with the Canadian jokes? I'm from Canada _

_That explains so much maybe like why you suck at keeping a girlfriend happy _

Jade looked at him aiming the scissors Beck swallowed as he stared at her.

_When have you ever been happy? You don't do happy Jade._

_AS for you _**_Shapiro_** _watch it _

Rex his puppet chanted out

_Beat him Beck Beat him!_

_Shut-up Loser _Robbie talked back to Rex

_Cat that was funny why aren't you laughing? _Robbie whined

Cat twirled her hair looking out the window Robbie sighed frustrated . I should just tell Tori right? She was cool people she wouldn't freak the freak out right? Unless she didn't feel that way about me..then it could get messy. She's my best friend I didn't want to lose that. Except it was killing me being with her being so close and not being able to just hold her like I wanted kiss her when I wanted. Jade fired back at Robbie.

_Cause she doesn't laugh at stupid losers who have no friends except a dog faced puppet_

_He's not a puppet! _Robbie called out pissed

_Gank..._

The words barely left Rex's lips before Jade pulled him out of Robbie's arms and threw him on the counter we then watched in horror as she took a mallet and smashed him into pieces as Robbie fell onto his knee's crying. Then Jade opened the trash can and swept what use to be Rex into the can as Robbie fell on the floor crying and gulping.

_Grow up Robbie puppets are for little girls be a man or as close as you'll ever get._

_Why are we here Vega?_

Jade who was dressed in full Gothic knee high black boots a short black mini skirt that barely covered below her butt and a black tank under a black and red rose mesh looked at Tori while she kicked the garbage can that Robbie was now holding.

Trina Vega came wondering in

_Tori you didn't tell me the loser con was getting together you can't be that desperate and lonely for friends I mean I know I got the talent and beauty in our family but surely you got something._

_Go away Trina no one likes you_

Trina looked at Jade as she spoke and held up garlic Jade squinted her eyes and in a split second took a big bite out of it Trina screamed and ran.

Jade smirked as she looked at Tori before speaking.

_Oh I know you called to tell us your moving back to oz!_

Tori stomped her foot fuming as she hissed back at Jade who had put on a southern accent.

_I don't talk like that and no I am not moving _

She took a deep breath,

_In all seriousness remember how Sikowitz asked for volunteers to represent for Hollywood Arts in NYC this week? _

_Yea ...yes uh-huh_

We all agreed Tori grinned as she took a deep breath.

_Well I stayed after class remember.._

_Yea so what Vega? _Jade asked

_I um kind of volunteered us to be those students_

_Oh cool I always wanted to see NYC my parents keep threatening to send me there in a box _Robbie replied looking up from the garbage.

_Look I know some of you Jade were against it but were Hollywood art students were going for careers in the Entertainment world what better way to get expose then to preform on a televised concert in NYC on a day when the whole world will be watching. Plenty of Media will be there record scouts._

_Well when you put it that way Tori it sounds like a great plan_

_Thanks Andre aw that's sweet _

I was stunned when she kissed my cheek. I wanted to shout out my happiness but I told myself play it cool.

Trina jumped up in our faces as she called out

_Oh but you'll need help I mean talent and beauty right here wanting to help!_

Mr. Vega called out excitedly

_Take Trina! I will pay you Tori!_

Jade crossed her arms her eyes going dark dang she was scary she pressed her lips together as she spat out.

_No!_

_Jadlyn I will pay you as well _

_No I mean no to the whole damn idea I am not going to NYC _

We all looked at her as Beck replied

_I thought it would be perfect for you death destruction blood tragedy people in pain_

_Shut-up Beck just shut the hell up..._

_Jade you have to go Mr. Sikowitz put your name down and it goes as a credit to your grade now he's counting it as a exam. _

Cat grabbed Jade as she screamed out somehow Cat held her steady pulling her out the door as she giggled and called out to us.

_Bye will see you ..uh when do we leave Tori?_

_Tonight we have to be there by tomorrow morning...our flight leaves at 8 pm_

_Your dead Vega dead you hear me! _Jade called out pissed as Cat giggled.

The plane ride was smooth Tori slept I watched her god she was like an angel. Jade was pissed and was spending the flight cutting up Tori dolls as Cat looked scared she was cuddling by Jade as she held her arm. Her eyes refused to look out the window. I couldn't help it it was so peaceful up here I watched the clouds pass under us nothing looked real.

I wondered how it felt to know you were about to die to be one of those people on the planes heading to the world trade center knowing you were never getting off this thing alive. The pain and the fear that must of gone through their heads.

It made me feel sick made me dizzy to think of a time when so much pain and anger was caused by something so simple..hate one word four letters but it was so powerful that it took away Nearly 3,000 civilians and 19 hijackers aboard the four planes.

What would I do if I was one of those people caught in that building? What would I do if I looked up from my office building to see a Boeing 757 aiming at me?

I shuddered as I closed my eyes looking around Beck was playing his ds2 Robbie was clutching a teddy bear as he slept, Cat was kissing Jade's neck as she hugged her tight and Jade was holding her the scissors and dolls all done. What was up with those two? Neither would look out the window.

When we got to the hotel we went straight to our rooms I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning which came to early we were eating breakfast Cat was staring at a orange giggling. Jade was silent ..

_Oranges are so sweet smelling _

_Shut-up Cat please_

_Kay-Kay hey Jade_

_No Cat _

_But I didn't even _

_You don't have to just no.._

Cat's lips trembled her shoulders slumped tears prickled at her eyelids.

_Don't cry Cat it's okay I'm sorry color the pretty unicorn_

Cat snatched up her crayon and coloring book.

_Way to go jade you made the child almost cry aren't you..._

Robbie never got to finish before Jade kicked him in the groin.

Robbie groaned as he looked up at Jade asking her through gritted teeth

_Why are you so mean to everyone Jade? _

Beck helped Robbie up as he turned to Jade asking

_Everyone except Cat that is?_

Robbie looked at Cat and said

_Yea and she's the most childish one of all of us _

Cat's head snapped up as she gasped out

_What's that suppose to mean?_

She busted into tears running out we all looked at her shocked.

_Nice work moron _Jade hissed

_Cat can't help how she is why are you such a useless idiot you had to make her cry do you feel like a man now huh?_

Jade slapped him knocking over a chair. Mr. Sikowitz turned to Jade as he asked her.

_So tell us why your such a gank to everyone except Cat you handle her with kid gloves you seem to be the only one Cat never gets mad at and you know how to treat her._

_Cause I hate everyone else in this world except her_

_Why what did she do to make her so special why do you hate everyone? _

_Cause cat we...ll...it's not true okay I don't hate everyone just one person..._

_Who? _Mr .Sikowitz asked jade who backed away arms clutched tightly as she looked at the skyline of NYC.

_Myself..okay I hate myself_

We all looked at her stunned her face was so sincere so full of hatred and disgust.

I almost cried.

_I hate myself cause it's all my fault..I'm the reason Cat is the way she is.._

**A/N Sorry for any grammar mistake trying to get this done fast and up before 9/11.**


	2. Chapter 2 Attack

Colors Of Our Nation

The bright sun light did little to take away the chill as we stood at the memorial for ground zero. Jade had silently lead us here after her statement. Cat was sitting by a waterfall I was speechless as she traced her finger over one of the plaques tears fell freely from her eyes her body shaking.

My own body seemed to have been overcome with the shakes as we stood on the very spot that 11 years earlier had been the space of so much destruction, pain and bloodshed . I fired the questions everyone seemed to be afraid to ask Jade.

_Why is Cat so upset? _

_Why is she tracing that name?_

_Who's name is it?_

Jade's eyes filled with so much pain and anger locked with mine as she motioned for us to follow we did. The air seemed still as people milled around under tress some looking at the memorial.

Once we got to where Cat was I saw how upset she was Tori took her in her arms as she sobbed.

I read the list.

World Trade Center

Daniel Valentine..1957-2001

Cat's dad!

Jade cleared her throat as she let a tear fall her eyes locked on another name. I scanned my eyes up to the left to see...

Nelson West 1973-2001

Jadlyn West 1972-2001

Jade's mom and her...

_Why don't I like being here? You asked me that Beck_

_This is why cause I don't need some stupid TV program to remind me I don't need books on history. I was here when history was made..._

_I remember everything about that Sunny day 11 years ago.._

_I was with my mom we were visiting my uncle Nelson and my dad they worked here.._

_I was upset cause mom wouldn't take me to see the ballet I wouldn't stay with her..I was running all over..We went up to the 92th floor where their office was..I was running away my mom was yelling and I _

_Was scared cause my dad had heard her and I knew he would hit me . I ran into this little girl she was giggling as she played with her cell phone..she was talking to her dad on it …_

_She had the biggest eyes and curliest brown hair she was so cute I wanted to hurl especially since I fell and that's what caught my dad's attention he dragged me off yelling at me..I was so mad and so embarrassed I swore I would make her pay.._

_My mom and I we were fighting she was telling me to stop being so impatient and listen better. I told her I hated her...that was 8:43..She was telling me I was going to be punished so bad when we got home..._

I reached over and hugged Jade as her eyes seemed to look up at the sky her whole body shudder as she remembered..it was like she was feeling it all happen all over again..

_8:45 the plane crashed into the towers I remember being pushed down by someone when I looked up to see that curl haired girl...she was holding me she had pulled me to the stairwell and she kept telling me not to look up ...she had held me to her my face buried in her chest._

Jade had stopped talking as she started to cry Cat had gotten up and come over taking her into her arms as she took over the story.

_Their was so much smoke so much fire a nasty smell I later learned it was jet fuel it was strong it blinded me and almost made me gag so many people screaming my dad he had grabbed me he told me to keep running to go to the steps that if we got separated to never stop till I got outside. I grabbed Jade when I saw her mom fall and not get up.._

_I never saw that.._Jade muttered...

_I shielded her so she wouldn't see her mom's legs were severed in the blast she died upon impact I kept dragging her with me we were in the stairwell. I saw men in bright yellow gear coming up carrying axes and hoses and so much fire gear, I remember my dad saying they were fireman and they were there to help us he kept reassuring us that we would be okay he offered to help the guys bring up equipment every one said no keep walking get your kids to safety _

As Cat was telling us this Tori was softly crying so I held her, I heard her and Trina both whisper what was going through my mind as well.

I can't help but think that these courageous firemen already knew in their minds that they would not make it out of the building alive and that they didn't not want to endanger any more civilians and prevent one less person from making it to safety on the ground.

_By the time we got lower it was calmer people were milling around talking some joking about some guy being mad..My dad relaxed a bit and started telling us jokes...Jade was crying she didn't understand where her parents were or why they weren't coming for her , I remember my dad whispered in my ear that I had to be a big sister and help her get through it she was what my dad called innocent. So I took her arm and started whispering funny stories and songs to her to get her giggling. She was telling me her head and her eyes hurt so I made her close them and lean against me while I ran my hand across her back to soothe her like mommies do when we cry. _

_At some of the lower floors Emergency crew members were handing out waters and vending machine food. They were handing out bandana's and cloths to cover our mouths. __They led us out of our stairwell, across the hallway where I saw exhausted __Firemen and emergency crew sitting on the floor trying to catch their breaths. I began to think why? What's going on? This whole operation looked very confusing__.__ I could see my dad felt the same but he never voiced his feelings only smiled and sang to us to keep us going chatting about getting ice cream and watching movies when we got out. He wanted to take me to see a Broadway play he loved musicals he loved playing the piano and hearing me sing._

_Nobody was giving us any indication as to what was going on. The wait in the hallway to get to the other staircase was excruciatingly long as we had to wait and merge with the people who were coming down the staircase into which we were filing. Why had they diverted us? As we started to get down to the lower floors, water started to pour down from behind us it made me aware that I needed to pee funny how that's what I thought about. I figured that a water pipe had burst or that it was water coming down from the rescue on the higher floors._

_At this moment for the first time since the initial explosion, a sense of panic began to grip me. Only floor 7, then 6. A few more to go, and I would be free. I couldn't wait. It didn't matter that the water was waist deep and I couldn't swim. I was a few floors from the ground. Floor,,,,4,,,,then all of a sudden, a loud boom, and the building began to shake unbearably again. People started falling down the stairwell as smoke started to rise from the bottom. The emergency lights flickered and then went out. The building was still shaking, and I could hear the steel buckling._

Rescuers below us shouted for us to go back up the stairs. At this moment, I was choking and shaking tremendously. I managed to climb back up to the 6th or 7th floor and opened the door to that floor. The water had already risen to my waist, and the floor was completely dark. A fireman led us with his flashlights to another staircase by the voices of another fireman who was guiding him through the darkness. We finally made it across that floor to the other stairwell where we were greeted by the other fireman and told to hold. The look on that fireman's face said it all . He said something under his lips to our fireman indicating the severity of the situation. Then the whole building shock it shock so hard we couldn't hold on. I gripped Jade with my hands but my hands were so small I couldn't hold her and reach out for my dad.. the stairwell shock it was worse then any earthquake my Dad yelled for me to hold on he would see me on the other side..Then the stairwell caved in and I couldn't see him anymore..  


_We fell...we must have been knocked out for a good length of time.. when I woke up Jade was hurt her legs were burned and her ankle broken my neck hurt like crazy my side was bleeding from shards of glass and we were trapped in the rubble we couldn't move we couldn't breathe...people were jumping out of the building screaming people were bleeding all over the place...crying begging for help...I held Jade I kept her eyes closed she kept me talking so I didn't go into shock...she was my lifeline..._

_I was also the reason.._ Jade interrupted but Cat silenced her by kissing her lips and telling her no over and over.. she kept telling us the horrible story as I tried to place myself in her place at six years old seeing all this feeling so much fear and confusion not knowing where my dad was. Being hurt and alone with another kid who I barely knew. Feeling like I had to protect her.

_We tried to get out but we just couldn't move then it felt like a earthquake and suddenly the rest of the building fell I threw myself over Jade so she wouldn't get hurt anymore._

Jade kissed her head as she told us through tears.

_Cat got hit on the head badly..she was knocked out again.._

_I didn't know what to do I was so scared no one would stop to help people were in a daze scared hurt we were trapped for days..no food no water...I tried climbing up holding Cat but the fire was so strong my legs were pinned. I couldn't see anything the smoke was so thick...it clogged my lungs ...I passed out at some point.._

_So many things I wanted to say but I never got the chance...I started screaming...I screamed till my throat bleed. I mean in actuality bleed I coughed up blood it was so raw... I passed out again the pain in my legs was so powerful...When I opened my eyes I heard a voice calling to me he kept saying .._

Mr. Vega interrupted we spun to him...Trina and Tori stood in shock.

_Be Strong Believe.._

_I was there I was that voice Jade I carried Cat out you begged me to get her to a hospital she wasn't moving but she had massive blood loss …_

Jade stood in shock unable to speak but she nodded.

_Then I promised you that I would be back to get you.._

Jade's voice shock as she answered him..

_You never came back I waited..I was so scared.. why didn't you come back?_

Mr. Vega spoke his voice also clogged as Tori ran to him crying he held her trying to stay strong. I tried to put myself in his shoes doing everything he could to save so many people knowing that most wouldn't make it out alive.

_I couldn't Jade I am so sorry Cat went into cardiac arrest when I got her outside everyone was so busy getting survivors no one could help her and I promised you I would keep Cat safe so I did that I gave her CPR and I got her to the hospital..._

_So if my dad didn't help you Jade who did? _Tori asked nervously

_A gentleman named Angel Guardians he was from the NYFD he came to get someone by me and I begged him to save me...He raced back into the burning building and pulled me out..I was almost dead I couldn't move my legs or arms my neck was sore.._

_Just as we got to the exit he collapsed...his lungs became overcome from the smoke he had been giving orders to not go back in after he pulled the woman before me out but he disregarded orders and he came back for me.. _

_He saved your life Jade.._

Trina hugged her as Jade dissolved into tears shaking my body became a inferno as I thought about the fire and smoke and the fear that had filled these buildings that had filled these two young souls.

_What happened to you guys ?_

Beck asked looking at them with concern I was curious myself. Mr. Vega replied hugging his daughters.

_Cat was taken into surgery her brain had swollen and was bleeding she was in Surgery for over 7 hours.. _

Jade took over.

_The doctors said she had blunt trauma to the back of head and it causes swelling in her brain which causes serious headaches she's on medication to prevent it from swelling but sometimes it doesn't work her physiologist says sometimes she slips back into a time when she was a kid that she regresses to a time before her innocence was robbed they said it's a defense to guard her brain when something is too traumatic to remember your mind shuts off and builds it's own way to deal it's like she still thinks she's six. I stayed with her and her mom for over six years I didn't know what happened to my dad I couldn't find him he wasn't on any survivors list.. they never found my mom's whole body just bits and pieces..so Cat's Mom adopted me.. till about six years ago he manged to get hold of someone in the NYPD who knew of my story he came to Cali were we were living by then and found me.. he had been in the military serving .. he was messed up badly in his mind and he drank a lot so Cat's mom refused to let him take me back until he cleaned up his act... I'm through waiting..as far as I'm concerned Cat and her mom are my family. _

_Wow I can't even start to imagine I mean we were so young I don't even remember much about the attacks.._

_I do _Trina said after Tori

_I was older duh I remember when our teacher said something sad had happened and that our parents would be very upset and that we needed to be strong and not be afraid to ask questions. I was so confused I remember running home to mom starting to cry ..Mom sat me down and said Dad had to go away that some bad man had attacked our country and that he was going to help these innocent people who had been hurt.._

_I remember turning on the TV and seeing all these imagines of buildings crashing down smoke and fire people jumping out.._

_Mom held me that night and I cried so hard for all those kids who had lost parents for all the parents who lost kids...I remember being so scared these man could come back and take away my daddy what would I do what would happen to Tori she was so young._

I cleared my throat looking at Jade

_What happened to Cat was not your fault Jade it's the fault of the the ignorance breed in a society where hatred is allowed to fester and grow. Where people who hate a government decide that they are going to take things in their hands..you were innocent victims in this …_

_Jade I am so sorry_ Tori tried to talk to Jade but she cut her off hissing at her.

_Save it Tori I don't need pity you can never understand what happened to me_

_No I can't but I get the fear of never seeing a parent again_

Jade laughed bitterly

_No Tori you can never understand_

_Jade my dad's a police officer every time he goes out Trina my mom and I live with the fear of never seeing him alive _

_But you do Tori you see him he comes home every day and I know you miss goody good never told your dad "I hate you"_

_Jade you were six _Tori tried again.

_Tori the last words my mom heard me say to her were I hate you _

_Then she died Tori I never told her I loved her_

_I'm sure she knew Jade your mom loved you I could tell the way she looked at you talked to you so patiently she loved you.._

Cat held her as she reassured her.

_Just like I know my dad loved me.._

That Tuesday we stood at the memorial among thousands of people Cat stood up and read a letter she wrote to her dad pieced together through the years out loud.

_My name is Catrina Valentine This is to you my hero My daddy Daniel Valentine_

_Hi Daddy it's me kitty Cat it's been a year and I'm starting kindergarten, I don't understand why you left us but mommy says you went to a beautiful place called heaven. I wanted to know is it really pretty? Do you get your own unicorn? If you do can you name her sugar just like you use to call me please? I miss our times when we would go to the park and ride horses … I spent all summer learning how to swim like you wanted.. I'm good now to I can keep my eyes open and I can hold my breath._

_I made a new friend daddy her name is Jade she's really sweet to me she protects me and makes me laugh I get terrible headaches and she kisses my head and tells me it's the fairies throwing unicorn parties and once their done celebrating the pain will go away and leave happy memories. Everyone else thinks she's mean but I know her daddy..it's a facade see mommy taught me a new word...its means she hides away her true self she protects herself by wearing a mask. I can crack that mask but I won't cause I know when she's ready she'll let people in._

_Daddy it's me Cat I'm starting 6th grade it's been 5 years ,I really love to sing and to act I went to a summer camp this year to learn how to be better at it. The camp is in California it's so pretty and warm out here is this what heaven looks like? I got a boyfriend dad his name is Mark and he's super cute oh _

_He treats me nice to mom said I should let you know cause you would be all protective and chiz oh chiz is not a bad word it actually is a German Sausage. I met a new friend Andre at summer camp he looked Chiz up . I'm a good girl daddy I don't curse. I'm still daddy's little girl I miss you daddy is it fun in heaven?_

_Why can't I visit you?_

_Daddy it's been seven years guess what I did it! I am so happy I could cry but I didn't cause I know you would want me to be happy. I .. We Jade and I we got parts in a musical it's called 13 and guess what Daddy we were 13 this summer! 13 wow it's such a fun neat age ! I was so excited I started liking boys and kissing but I am being careful daddy. I have a new boyfriend his name is Graham he plays the lead in 13 Evan he's nice and fun and we talk a lot. We do other things to but he's respectful Mommy says you would approve cuz he's a Yankee's fan. _

_Hi Daddy big news I know it's been 10 years but I did it I got accepted into Hollywood arts I miss you! I held your favorite shirt all week I was so scared so nervous, I wanted this so bad I know you wanted this to you loved preforming and loved watching me perform, I wear it all the time it's my good luck charm. Daddy I have to tell you something I'm afraid I think I am gay, I fallen in love with Jade and I can't help it I tried not to be I won't to be a good girl your good girl don't hate me daddy..please I love you I need you daddy.._

_Daddy it's been 11 years and it still hurts I love you! I look up and I look for you but I can't see you ! It hurts daddy so bad ,I can't hear your voice anymore and it scares me.. I feel you here but it's not the same nothing is ever the same. Jade is the only one besides mom who understands we .. daddy we are together. I wish I could know how you feel. I can't deny who I am anymore. I love Jade and I am not ashamed Mom loves her. _

_I try not to cry I try to be strong I miss you but I know you are safe and that makes me happy. I still think of your smile and how you use to lift me up tickle me and toss me I always knew you would catch me._

_Stay safe daddy I know someday we will be together again. Till then I will always be daddy's little girl it hurts knowing you won't be here to teach me how to drive, see me graduate or give me away. I love you daddy and I miss you. You will always be my hero my guardian angel._

_Love your daughter Cat_

Jade declined to talk but instead she got up and sung a song she wrote. It was beautiful …

_Think about the love in the strength of heart  
Think about the hero's saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher, through the fire  
Time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Be strong, believe  
(Be strong, believe)_

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know  
Just to bring them down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Be strong, believe

want to hold my wife when I get home  
want to tell my kids they'll never know  
How much I love to see them smile  
want to make a change right here, right now  
want to live a life like you somehow  
To make your sacrifice worth while

Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Be strong, believe  
*repeat to fade* 

_I dedicate this to Angel my Guardian who came back to save me thank you and to all the men and women serving our country to all who perished 11 years ago to those who fight for our freedom now and everyday thank you. I am going to say a few words which I didn't intend to but feel need to be said._

_To my mom I love you I never meant what I said that day and I wish you could see my school plays be here to help me with my homework or talk to about my feelings but I know you can't and I hope you are safe and know that I love you. Please know I am safe I have a family who helps me loves me and protects me it's hard living without you and without dad but this whole thing has taught me to value what's important that's family friends and I know I am mean to some of the people I treasure most but I know they know I love them cause they keep coming back even when I am a total gank.. thanks guys_

Jade smiled at Tori and Robbie and even Beck.

_I'm proud to be an American I'm proud to stand for the colors of our nation even after the attacks I understand what Freedom means it's worth fighting for cause it's not a promise it's something not every _

_Country has. We our lucky we live in a place where we are able to dream and have the same rights as men it's not perfect we still have a way to go we still have fights left in us and I am lucky I got to live when so many others who all had dreams, hopes, family and friends who loved them didn't get to. I still don't know why and I am still angry at times and still scared but I won't quit. It's easy to forget to get caught up in the now generation that wants bigger and better but in reality what can be better then peace and love and the freedom to dream the opportunity to make dreams reality? I don't know. _

**To all the men and women who died on September 11th 2001 America must never forget. Lyrics to Believe by Yellowcard .. Cat's letter is inspired by a song on youtube here's the link. **

_**I miss You Daddy**_

**Please take a moment to reflect on those who died and those who continue to die eleven years later fighting for our rights to be free. Sep 11th may have been one attack but our military are fighting everyday while the nation has healed and even forgotten about NYC, Washington and the Pa field our soldiers are still going to war still coming home in coffins we have families still hurting from missing loved ones in the military and those who never had bodies recovered in TWC. We must keep these memories alive show our generation coming up why we are fighting and why it's worth it. Show them what it means to come from the red white and blue. Wear the colors of our nation with pride and honor those who can't be here anymore show people hate doesn't have to win love can over come.**


End file.
